Link Times Three
by DoctorEd17
Summary: Lincoln Loud finds an a hidden Ancient repository containing not knowledge but... Well, read and find out... Please review after reading and Rated T to be safe. There are also elements from "Split" and Stargate Atlantis well.
1. The Download

**I do not own the Loud House, Stargate SG-1, Stargate Atlantis **_**or **_**the Beast from Split and Glass…**

**FYI: This is my first Loud House Fanfiction so please go easy on the bad reviews if i get something wrong Loud House wise.**

…

Link Times Three

By: DoctorEd17

Chapter 1: The Download

…

We go to the Royal Woods park where we see a 12 year old boy with white hair walking. He is wearing a orange shirt, blue pants and whit shoes.

We see the boy look at the readers and said, "Hey there! I'm Lincoln Loud. Today was the last day of school and I'm walking in the park. Why? Three words… Sister Fight Protocol. When Lori and Leni started to fight… I decided to head for the park for a while."

As he talked to the readers he didn't notice a hole in the ground his size.

"Anyway… It should be over by now." Lincoln said as he looked at his watch, "I better go Homeeeeeeeeeeee!"

We see him fall into the hole and after a few seconds we see him hit the ground with a Oomph!

Lincoln got up and asked, "Where did that hole come from?"

He then looked ahead and saw what looked like a device on the wall in front of him.

"What the…?" Lincoln asked

He approaches the device and said to the readers, "I wonder what it is?"

He looks inside the hole and sees a bunch of lights.

All of a sudden we see the device expand towards Lincoln and it grabbed his head…

"Huh?" Lincoln asked confused and scared as he tries to get the out of the device

He see more lights and they got brighter… Then after a few seconds we see it let go of Lincoln and retracted.

Lincoln then faints…

…

A few hours later we see Lincoln wake up and sees he's at the park.

"Whoa! That was some dream. _(Looks at watch) _Uh oh! I'm late for dinner!" Lincoln said before he started running

…

At the Loud house we see Lincoln just arrived and entered the dinning room where we see his Mom, Dad and all 10 of his sisters at the table.

"Lincoln Loud! Where were you?!" his mother Rita Loud asked

"I was at the park. Sorry I'm late." Lincoln said as he sat down

…

Later that night we see Lincoln tossing and turning in his sleep. He holds on to his head like it hurts.

…

_The next morning…_

…

We go to Lincoln's room at 6:00 AM where we see Lincoln's eyes open. He sits up and he looks around confused.

"What? Where am I?" Lincoln asked in feminine tone

"He" looks at thew mirror and sees "his" face. "Lincoln" gasps.

"Someone found my repository." "Lincoln" said as "he" feels "his" face

"He" looks around the room before deciding to leave the room.

In the hallway "he" looks around the place as he walks. "He" notices a family picture on the wall, looks at it and said, "This kid has 10 sisters?! That is impressive."

"Lincoln, you're up early." A voice said

"Lincoln" turns to the source of the voice and sees Rita exiting the bathroom.

"Yes… I am." "Lincoln" said

"Well, if you want to use the shower, it's all yours." Rita said before she left

…

We go downstairs where we see "Lincoln" now dressed on the computer looking up something when we see Lori arrive.

"Lincoln! You're literally up early!" Lori said surprised

"Lincoln" just ignored her as "he" read an article. Lori looks at the article and says, "Um… Why are you looking up history?"

"Lincoln" gasps upon seeing an article on nuclear weapons.

"Oh… my… goodness!" "Lincoln" said

Lori notices "his" female tone and asks, "Why are you talking like that?"

"Huh?" "Lincoln" asked as "he" turned to see Lori

"You're literally talking like Mom!" Lori said

"I… _(Groans!)_" "Lincoln" said as "he" grabbed "his" head in pain and "he" fell off the chair

"LINCOLN!" Lori yelled in concern

We see Leni, Luna, Lynn Jr, Lisa and Lily quickly arrive at the scene with Luna holding Lily.

"What's happening to Linky?" Leni asked

"I literally don't know!" Lori said

Then Lincoln stopped groaning and opened his eyes. He sees all 10 of his sisters looking at him.

"Um… Why are all in my room? (Looks down) And why am I in my clothes?" Lincoln asked confused

…

We go to Lisa and Lily's room where we see Lisa putting a helmet with wires connected to it on Lincoln's head.

"Mom said you got up at 6 AM and was on the computer look up stuff." Luna said

"What was I looking up?" Lincoln asked

"History. You stared from about 10,000 years ago. You were on World War 2 when I showed up and well…" Lori said

Lisa says, "Hopefully this mind scanner can shed some light on the situation."

"Has it been tested?" Lincoln asked

"Uh. Sure." Lisa said in her trying to lie tone

She then goes to a computer and turns on the mind scanner.

We see the helmet light up as it scanned Lincoln's brain. After a minute Lisa's eyes widened upon seeing the results.

"Oh… my… Einstein!" Lisa said

"What is it, Lisa?" Luna asked

"Lincoln is using 75% of his brain!" Lisa said

"So?" Leni asked

"The average human, myself included uses 10% of their brain. Lincoln's brain is abnormally high!" Lisa said

"But how do you explain getting up this morning without… _(Groans!)_" Lincoln said as he started to groan in pain

Lisa's computer stared to beep. Lisa looks at the screen and said, "His brain chemistry is changing!"

"What does that mean?" Lynn Jr asked

"I… have no idea." Lisa said

We then see "Lincoln" stop groaning and sees the 10 sisters staring at him.

"Lincoln?" Leni asked

Lisa walks over to "Lincoln" and asks, "Who are you?"

"Huh?" the other sisters including Lily asked

"According to the computer, his brain waves and chemistry are too different to be Lincoln's." Lisa said

We see "Lincoln" laugh and said in the female tone, "You are smart…"

"Lincoln? Why do you sound different?" Leni asked

"Because I'm not Lincoln." the person said

"Do you have a name?" Lisa asked

"My name is Tria." the person now known as Tria answered

"Pleasure. I'm Lisa Loud. These are my sisters, Lori, Leni, Luna, Lynn and Lily." Lisa said

"Tria? What kind of name is that?" Lori asked

"What are you doing in Lincoln's body?" Leni demanded

"Blame your brother for that one." Tria said, "He was the one who looked in the repository."

"The what?" Luna asked

"I am not exactly human. I am translated to your language an Ancient." Tria said

"Ancient?" Lisa asked

"We were the 1st evolution of the human race. You are the 2nd." Tria said

"What?" Lisa asked

"What about that Darwin dudes theory?" Luna asked

"It's not true. Your race evolved from _us_." Tria said, "Not some monkeys."

"Anyway…?" Lori asked

"10,000 years ago, I was dying from a disease and to save myself I uploaded my memories and personality into a repository." Tria said

"Where does Lincoln come in?" Lori asked

"In order to access the repository you have to have a certain gene. Your brother has it. He looked into the repository and I was downloaded into his brain." Tria said

"I have a question… Why do you sound so womanish?" Lynn Jr asked

"You're kidding, right?" Lisa asked, "Because Tria is or was a woman before the upload."

"Oh…" Lynn Jr awkwardly said

"It's not fun for me either." Tria said

"Can we get her out of Lincoln's head?" Leni asked

"I'm sorry to inform you that it's not possible." Lisa said

"What?! Why?!" Lori asked

"Poo Poo!" Lily said angrily

"The upload mixed Tria's mind with Lincoln's and as a result the brain is randomly mixed with different memories and if was to try to separate the two. I might accidentally remove something from Lincoln. And besides there's no computer or hard drive in the world that can store this much memory." Lisa said

"Huh?" Leni asked

"Basically I can't leave… Not even willingly." Tria said before frowning

"Something wrong Tria?" Lynn Jr asked

"We're not alone…" Tria whispered

"Say what?" Luna asked

"Lisa… What does the scanner say about the brain usage…?" Tria asked

"75% Exactly… Why?" Lisa asked

"Lincoln's mind is taking up 10%. I am taking up about 50% due to my knowledge." Tria said

"So?" Lynn Jr asked

"There's 15% of the brain that's being used. But not by either of them." Lisa said

"What does that mean?" Luna asked

"There's a _3__rd_personality that has yet to emerge. OK. Lincoln's coming back. Tell him everything you know. He's going to need to prepare." Tria said

"Prepare for what?" Lori asked

At that moment we see Tria groan in pain and after a few seconds we see Lincoln is back.

"Did I fall asleep?" Lincoln asked


	2. The Beast and the Offer

Chapter 2: The Beast and The Offer

...

We go to Lisa and Lily's room where we see the 5 sisters caught Lincoln up on what happened.

"What?! I have another person in my brain?!" Lincoln asked

"In basic terms... Yes." Lisa said, "When Tria got downloaded into your brain, your Subconscious developed a mechanism to help you two adjust. It's like you have a new form of D.I.D."

"Did?" Leni asked confused

"Disassociate Identity Disorder." Lisa said

"Like in the movie, Split?" Lincoln asked

"Exactly, except there are only the 2 of you and there is no chance another personality will emerge. Especially one like "The Beast" Lisa said

"But Tria said there is a third one that has yet to come out?" Lori asked

"And I think she was scared." Leni said

"Relax, I can handle anything his brain can throw." Lynn Jr. said smugly

…

_Later that night..._

…

We go back to the Loud house where we see Lincoln asleep...

Inside the Subconscious we see Lincoln wake up and he sees a white void.

"What? Where am I?" Lincoln asked confused

"We're in your Subconscious." a Feminine but very familar voice said

Lincoln turns to see himself in front of him.

"Are you Tria?" Lincoln asked

"Indeed." Tria said, "I looked through your memories before you came. 10 sisters... I am Jealous."

"What?" Lincoln asked confused

"I am an only child. And you been through many crazy things before you even found me." Tria said

"Why do you look like me?" Lincoln asked

"I don't... You are just seeing me like this." Tria said

"ROAR!" a voice roared

"What was that?" Lincoln asked a bit scared

"A third personality... It was a last minute addition. It is a representative of your anger. It is very strong and dangerous." Tria said, "It's a version of a Creature from a film about a beast?"

"ROAR!"

"No... Not a beast. _The Beast!_" Lincoln said worried

...

_Back in the real world..._

...

A couple of hours after Lincoln fell asleep. He started to toss and turn until he fell off the bed. We see the blanket is off as we see muscle forming on his body.

Then we see "Lincoln" get up and he ripped his pajama shirt off revealing a six pack. He opens his eyes and we see they are bright blue and have cat like irises.

"ROAR!" "Lincoln" roared loudly

He then punched the door opened and he walked out of the room.

"ROAR!" "Lincoln" roared again

We then see Lola open the door, quickly approached "Lincoln" and yelled, "I'M TRYING TO GET MY BEAUTY SLEEP, LINCOLN! ENOUGH WITH THE NOISE!"

"Lincoln" just stared at Lola for few seconds before saying in a deep Animal voice, "You... Hurt... Lincoln... You... Must... Pay!" He yelled out the last word.

"Lincoln" slowly approached Lola who backed away nervously.

"Lincoln?" Lola asked nervously

We then see the lights turn on as the other sisters arrived on the scene.

"Lincoln. What are you doing?" Lynn Jr. asked

"Lincoln" turns to Lynn Jr. and said, "You... Hurt... Lincoln! You abused Lincoln! You made others abuse Lincoln! You must pay!"

"Say what?" Lynn Jr. asked nervous and confused

"ROAR!" "Lincoln" roared as he slowly approached Lynn Jr., "ROAR!"

"Lincoln... What are you doing?" Luan asked

"Lincoln" then charges at Lynn Jr. and tackles her.

We see the two roll down the stairs and once they reached the ground we see "Lincoln" was on top of Lynn Jr.

"Stinkoln! What the heck are you doing?!" Lynn asked as she struggled to get him off, "And since when are you stronger then me?!"

"Tell the ones that you have the honor of being killed... by the Beast!" The Beast said

"Lincoln Loud!" Rita's voice yelled

We see Rita and Lynn Loud Sr. at their door with angry glares on their faces.

We then see the Beast hold on to his head in pain for a few seconds as he lost muscle before we see Lincoln look around and asked, "Where am I?"

"Will someone tell us why Lincoln is on Junior and said the word, 'Kill'?" Lynn Loud Sr. asked

...

We go to the Living room a while later where Lincoln, Lisa, Luna, Lynn Jr., Leni and Lori just finished telling the story.

"My baby!" Rita cried

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Lynn Sr. asked

Lisa then sighed and said, "I know some people who might be able to help us."

"The nerds at the college?" Lynn Jr. asked

"No. But to get their help all of you are going to need to sign a Non-Disclosure agreement." Lisa said

...

We go to the Loud House the next day where we see Dr. Rodney McKay, Colonel Samantha Carter and Dr. Daniel Jackson at the front door.

We see Mckay knock on the front door and a few seconds later we see Lisa answer the door.

"Dr. Rodney McKay, Dr. Samantha Carter and Dr. Daniel Jackson. Thanks for showing up." Lisa said

"We came as soon as we could! Now whats so important that we need Non-disclosure agreements for your family?" McKay asked

...

We go to the living room where we see Lola just finished signing the agreement. Once she gave it to McKay, Lisa asked, "OK. Lincoln. Can you try to bring Tria out?"

"Tria?" McKay asked

We then see Lincoln groan and hold his head in pain for a few seconds before Tria said, "Hello, I am Tria."

"What?" McKay asked

"Years ago we found a spaceship with the same name!" Carter said

"Two days ago, Lincoln found an Ancient repository and it downloaded Tria into his brain." Lisa said

"What?" Jackson asked

"I am what you call an Ancient." Tria said

...

We go to Lisa and Lily's room about an hour later where we see Carter and McKay looking at the scans.

"This is incredible! I suspected the respostory could store someones brain, but we had no evidence until now!" McKay said

We see Jackson talking to Tria.

"Why didn't you ascend or use a stasis pod?" Jackson asked

"Those stasis pods are only good for short term and I believe ascension isn't a good goal for me. I believe death is the next great adventure and ascension is not. Besides I'm glad i didn't do either." Tria said as she smiled

"His brain developed a new version of D.I.D. to help him adjust to the new information!" McKay said

...

We go to the Living room where we see Carter, McKay, Jackson, Rita, Lynn Sr., Lisa and Lincoln talking.

"You want to do what?!" Rita asked

"Considering your Daughters intelligence and you son is housing one of the last of the Ancients, we would like to bring both of them to Atlantis." McKay said

"Where is Atlantis?" Lynn Sr asked

"In the Pegasus Galaxy." Carter said

"And how are you going to get there?" Rita asked

"We have a device that can make wormholes that can take you there in mere seconds." McKay said, "We call it the Stargate."

We then see Lincoln groan in pain as he head his head. A few seconds later we see Tria sit up and asked, "You found the Astria Porta?"

"Sort of… A race known as the Goa'uld brought another one here a long time ago and we been using that one." Jackson said

"I don't know anything about the Goa'uld but I already hate them." Tria said

She turns to Rita and Lynn Sr and said, "I think you should let Lincoln go there. I know a lot about the city. I helped with the repairing."

"Well…" Rita said

"And I know where the Potentia charger is and how to operate it." Tria said

"Potentia?" Lisa asked

"Potentia… I heard that word before… Wait, I remember! It was that of one of the ZPMs!" McKay said

"The one you found and was taken away?" Jackson asked

"Yes…" McKay said before he turns to Tria, "There's a ZPM Charger on Atlantis?!"

"Yes. You never found it because it was hidden in case the Wraith ever made it to Atlantis." Tria said

Carter turns to Rita and said, "We're also able and willing to pay the two for their time as well as college credit for Lisa."

"Well, Lincoln could use the money…" Lynn thought

"Lincoln won't be able to access it until he's 18. We'll pay him $50 a week to start with and the rest will be held in an account until he's 18." McKay said

"Well… OK. But I want both of them back before summer vacation is over. And they better be back in one piece!" Rita glared at McKay


	3. Introductions and The Talk

Chapter 3: Introductions and The Talk

…

We go to Stargate Command where in the Stargate room we see Dr. McKay there along with Lisa and Tria standing in front of the Stargate while it was being dialed.

"You made your own dialing device?" Tria asked, "You really are an amazing race!"

"Thank you." McKay said smugly

We see the Point of Origin is under the top chevron which lit up.

"_Chevron 8 is locked!" _the technician said just before a wormhole was established

A few seconds after the wormhole puddled. The technician said, _"IDC accepted. You may proceed."_

We see Lisa approach the wormhole touched it and said, "Amazing! You can see and feel the event horizon!"

After a few seconds, Lisa enters the wormhole and then Tria and McKay follow after.

…

About 4 seconds later we see the three exit in Atlantis. Tria looks around and whispers, "I'm back."

We See Colonel John Sheppard and Richard Woolsey approach the two guests and Woolsey said, "Welcome to Atlantis."

When Tria sees John Sheppard we see her groan in pain as she held her head.

"What's going on?" Woolsey asked in concerned

"We need a medical team in the gate room." John said on a radio

"Don't worry this is normal." Lisa said

We then see Lincoln look at Sheppard and said, "You're John Sheppard! I'm a fan of your work. Or the ones I know about."

He pulls a piece of paper, hands it to John and asks, "Can you autograph my John Sheppard Trading card?"

"You have a trading card?!" McKay asked with jealously

"No…" Sheppard answered as he looked at it confused

"Not officially. Lincoln and his friends made a bunch of them based off of military solders one night for a school project." Lisa said

"We notarized them ourselves." Lincoln said

Sheppard looks at the card and said, "I'm impressed. And I'm a level 4 awesome!"

He pulls out a pen, signs his on the front where his picture is and give It back.

"I'm Lisa Loud and you meet my older and only brother Lincoln Loud whose brain is hosting an Ancient named Tria." Lisa said

"Nice to meet you. Anyway I'm going to need you two to come with us to the infirmary for a check up." Sheppard said

…

We go to the infirmary where we see Lincoln on a bed with a device scanning his head.

We see Dr. Jennifer Keller on a computer looking at Lincoln's brain.

"Oh my…" Keller said

…

We go back to the infirmary where we see Keller taking to Lisa, Sheppard, Woolsey, and McKay.

"As Lisa said, 75% of Lincoln's brain is being used and it's not rising nor falling. 50% is being used by Tria and 10% is Lincoln's. 15% of the brain is being used but not by either of them." Keller said

"What does that mean?" Woolsey asked 

"There is a _3__rd_ personality in Lincoln's mind. One that is uniquely dangerous." Lisa said

"Uniquely Dangerous?" McKay asked

"The night before I called McKay. Lincoln was acting weird. And he did some unreal things." Lisa said

"Like…?" Sheppard asked

"He was able to break his bedroom door open in one punch and he was somehow stronger then Lynn." Lisa said

"The third personality?" Woolsey asked

"I think when Tria was downloaded into Lincoln's brain. It developed D.I.D. to help him adjust. However his subconscious made a last minute personality and it must represent his anger." Lisa theorized

"Anger?" McKay asked

"He called himself… The Beast." Lisa said

"Like from Split?" McKay asked

"Yes." Lisa said

"You saw that movie?" Sheppard asked Lincoln, "Isn't it Rated R?"

"Yes and Clyde and I might saw it on DVD." Lincoln said

"So the Beast is from Split?" McKay asked, "Can you summon him?"

"I don't know. Tria comes out when she wants or has to. I was asleep when the Beast emerged." Lincoln said

"I got an idea." McKay said as he snapped his fingers

We go to the holding cell where we see Lincoln asleep inside.

…

We go to another room where we see McKay, Lisa and Sheppard watching Lincoln.

"What are we doing?" Sheppard asked

"Dr. Keller gave him a sedative and thanks to Lisa we put in a health chip which will track Lincoln's health and where he is in Atlantis if he gets out." McKay said

"And do we know the Beast will come out?" Sheppard asks

"We didn't Lincoln _or_ Tria our plan for I believe if they know the Beast will know." Lisa said, "So there's an increased chance that he will emerge."

"All we can do now is wait." McKay said

…

_About two hours later…_

…

We go to the live feed of Lincoln still asleep and next to it we see the Medical chips data.

"It's been two hours! I'm pulling the plug!" Sheppard said as he got up

Then right after he said that we see Lincoln groaning an holding his head in his sleep.

"Wait!" McKay said as Sheppard and Lisa looked at the feed

On the other screen Lisa see his heart rate increasing.

"Heart rate increasing… Muscle are forming." Lisa said as McKay looked at the screen

"And they're forming in record time!" McKay said

On the Live feed we see "Lincoln" get up and ripped his shirt off revealing his muscular body.

"Is that a six pack?" John asked

"ROAR!" Lincoln or The Beast roared, "ROAR!"

"Is he roaring?" Sheppard asked

"Like an animal…" McKay said

After The Beast finished roaring he went to the bars and punched the shield. We see shield defect the punch.

…

We go to the control room where we see a male technician look at the power levels. He notices the shielding the holding room Lincoln is in just drained 0.05% of the ZPM.

"What in the world?" he asked confused as another 0.05% was drained

…

Back at the holding area we see The Beast punching the shield.

"And the shielding doesn't seem to be hurting him…" McKay said in awe

"_Dr. McKay?"_ A voice said from his radio

"Yes, Zelenka?" McKay asked

"_Holding cell #3 just drained 2.5% of the ZPM in the last minute!"_ Zelenka said worried

McKay asks Sheppard, "Which holding cell is Lincoln in?"

"3." Sheppard said

"Oh no." McKay said now worried

He and Lisa gets up and runs out of the room with Sheppard following.

…

We go in the holding cell room where we see the Beast still punching the shield when the trio arrives and McKay yells, "STOP!"

The Beast complies and says, "You… wish… to talk… to the Beast?"

"Yes." McKay answered

"You may proceed." The Beast said

"Is it me or is his deep voice disturbing?" Sheppard asked Lisa

"Considering the fact the Beast is a 12 year old boy… Yes." Lisa answered

"Lets start with you name. I assume you're the Beast?" McKay asked

"Yes… My name… is the beast…" the Beast answered

"Now… I assume you're a connection to Lincoln's anger and that were 'born' roughly the same time when Tria was downloaded?" McKay asked

"No… I… was here way before... I just gotten the strength to form recently. I am here to avenge… to fight… TO KILL!" The Beast yelled the last two words in a roar

"You were trying to kill Lynn!" Lisa said 

"Yes… but Tria talked to me and I am no longer allowed to hurt family members." the Beast said

"How are you so strong?" Lisa asked, "Lincoln's not that strong."

"I am here to protect Lincoln so I must be strong." the Beast said

"Yeah but how are you stronger then Lincoln…" McKay asked

"I just am…" The Beast answered,"Now then…"

We then see the Beast grab two of the blind-like horizontal bars and with amazing strength we see him bend them apart like they were nothing. Although he did struggle a bit.

When they were bent enough for him to fit through he exited the cell and John Sheppard pulled out a Handgun and pointed it at him.

"Sheppard! You can't shoot a kid!" McKay shouted

"No offence, but he's not kid right now. He's a wolf in sheep's clothing." Sheppard said before yelling at the beast, "Get back in the cell!"

"Or what?" The Beast asked

"For the safety of the base I am authorized the shoot you." Sheppard said

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" The Beast laughed

"That laugh isn't creepy…" McKay said sarcastically

"Good luck with that…" The Beast said before he jumped over them, grabbed onto a wall and climbed up it like a spider before he punched a window

It broke in one punch and went through it.

_**To be Continued…**_


	4. The Beast

Chapter 4: The Beast

…

_Recap…_

_We see Lincoln groaning and holding his head in his sleep._

"_Heart rate increasing… Muscle's are forming."_

"_And they're forming in record time!"_

"_ROAR!"_

"_You… wish… to talk… to the Beast?"_

"_How are you stronger then Lincoln…"_

"_I just am…"_

"_Good luck with that…" The Beast said before he jumped over them, grabbed onto a wall and climbed up it like a spider before he punched a window_

_It broke in one punch and went through it_

And now…

We go to the Gate room where we see McKay and Lisa just entered the room.

"We need to lockdown the city now!" McKay said

"NO!" Lisa said

"Lisa…" McKay started before he was interrupted

"He was able to drain 2.5% from the ZPM just by punching the holding cells shield and he bent the bars opened like it was nothing. We need to shut down power to every door except the ones in this tower and divert the power to the sensors." Lisa said

"What's going on?" Woolsey asked

We hear Sheppard's voice on the radio said, _"All security teams to the Gate room, ASAP!"_

"Can someone tell me what's going on?!" Woolsey asked

We see Sheppard arrive and he is fully armed.

"Lincoln is loose." Sheppard said

"Why do we need this many armed people for a 12 year old?!" Woolsey asked

We then see Teyla Emmagon and Ronon Dex enter the room.

"What's going on?" Teyla asked

"And who's the kid?" Ronon asked pointing to Lisa

"Lincoln is loose and he is dangerous!" Lisa said

"What's a Lincoln?" Ronon asked confused

…

We go to the conference room a few minutes later where we see Lisa, Woolsey and AR-1 in there.

Lisa, Sheppard and McKay started filling the others in on what happened.

"There's a 12 year old loose in the city? That's the emergency?" Ronon asked

"Not exactly… He has D.I.D." Sheppard said

"D.I.D?" Teyla asked

"It's like that incident with those stasis pods." McKay said, "Except it's with a 12 year old boy and he is way more dangerous."

"OK! What's important is that we need to find him now!" Sheppard said

"I'm in…" Ronon said

"Set your gun to stun." McKay said

"We'll split up in teams of four McKay will monitor us from the control room. Teyla, Ronon and Lisa you're with me." Sheppard said as he got up

…

We go to a hallway where we see Sheppard, Teyla, Ronon and Lisa walking down said hallway. Lisa is holding a Wraith Stunner.

"So… Why are you here?" Ronon asked

"I am one of the smartest people on Earth and Dr. McKay invited me." Lisa said

"How old are you?" Ronon asked

"Five years old." Lisa said

"That's is the most surprising thing I ever heard." Ronon said

"And I have 1 brother and 9 sisters." Lisa said

"I take that back… _That_ is most surprising thing I ever heard." Ronon said, "That's a big family. I'm guessing the guy we're looking for is…"

"My brother." Lisa said

"Your only brother…" Ronon said

Teyla overheard the conversion and asked Sheppard, "Are you sure she should be here? She is but a child!"

"He said he wouldn't harm family. I'm hoping Lisa can talk to him. Calm him down." Sheppard said

"Why would a child be so angry?" Teyla asked, "And why is he here in the first place?"

"About a few days ago that kid found an Ancient repository that contained the memories and conscious of an Ancient scientist. She got downloaded into his brain." Sheppard said

"What?" Teyla asked

"He's has the mind of an Ancestor in his brain. The Ancestor is sharing the body with Lincoln." Sheppard said, "She said she knows where a ZPM charger is. We need her to show us where it is and she is in the brain of the kid."

"But why is the kid dangerous?" Teyla asked

"There's also another mind in there… He calls himself The Beast. He was able to bend the holding cell bars." Sheppard said

Teyla's eyes widened in fear and awe.

We go to a room where we see the team entered. Sheppard said on the radio, "McKay! Can you see where The Beast is?"

We go to the control room where we see McKay looking at the sensor screen.

"No! Somehow he's not showing. Either he is in one of sections that are invisible to the sensors, he found a way to mask himself or…" McKay said as his eyes widen in realization

He calls the Apollo and says, "Colonel Maxwell! I need you to do a scan of the Mainland. Scan the area closest to Atlantis and broadcast it to me!"

We see McKay look at the laptop and sees the data. We see a bunch of dots appear on the map. But there one that stood out. It was swimming towards the mainland from a mile away.

"He's heading for the mainland." McKay whispered in fear

…

We go to a Puddle Jumper where we see AR-1 plus McKay and Lisa in the front seats.

"Why would he go to the mainland?" Sheppard asked

"We don't know, but our friendly Beast seems to be very durable and relentless. He was able to swim there from Atlantis nonstop!" McKay said

"Impressive." Sheppard said, "Woolsey has already called all our people there and warned them and the Athsoions not to leave their villages."

…

We go to the mainland where we see Jinto and Halling are hunting. They were already out the village when it got the call.

…

We see the Puddle Jumper had landed in a clearing. Not too far away we see Ronon tracking The Beast.

"Anything?" Sheppard asked

"He went this way…" Ronon said pointing

…

We go to the Beast where we see him running like an animal on his hands and feet. He was actually good at it as he was faster and not very awkward.

He stopped and sniffed the air. He then went faster in a different direction.

…

We go back to Jinto and Halling they are hunting a deer like animal with horns instead of antlers.

They see the "deer" not too far from them. Jinto raises his bow and points an arrow at it. He pulls back, but just before he released it we see it run away in fright.

Jinto puts down the bow and Halling says, "It looked scared… But why?"

"Animals can often sense when a predator is close." A voice said

Halling and Jinto turned to see The Beast standing the front of them.

"Oh… Hello there." Jinto said , "We didn't notice you."

We see the Beast walk over to them and stared at them.

He stared into Jinto's eyes for a few seconds before Jinto asked, "Uh… What are you doing?"

"I see yourself. You kill, but not in sin. Only to help your family and people." The Beast said

He then looked into Halling's eyes and said, "You're helping your son with the hunt despite your health… You're clean."

"Sin?" Jinto asked confused as he looked at Halling

We see the Beast walking away when we see AR-1 and Lisa surround him.

"Teyla?" Jinto asked

"Stay back!" Teyla said as she pointed her gun at the Beast who grunted

"Stay out of my way!" The Beast said

"Lincoln!" Lisa said as she approached the Beast

"What do you want child?" The Beast asked

"Lincoln." Lisa answered, "Why did you want to kill Lynn?"

"I wanted… to protect Lincoln. I've only known pain!" The Beast said

"Pain?" Sheppard whispered

"And… I am scared. I've only been here a few days…" The Beast admitted

Sheppard then approached the Beast and asked, "Maybe we can help… You are pretty tough if you were able to bend those bars back in Atlantis."

The Beast then feels something, smiles and said, " I am… But only when I am in control. But for now… Lincoln is waking up."

We then see him groan in pain and he held his head for a few seconds. After that we see Lincoln look at them and asked, "Um… Where are we?"

…

Back in Atlantis we see Dr. Keller looking at Lincoln who asked, "Did I hurt anyone?"

"No… But because of the bars the Beast bent that holding cell is useless." Sheppard said

"Sorry…" Lincoln said sheepishly

"Any idea on how he was able to bend those bars?" Sheppard asked

"No... The tests show that he's just a regular 12 year old boy." Keller said

"The potential is only there when the Beast is in control." McKay said as he and Lisa arrived in the room

"We went over the data and we discovered that when the Beast takes control the body releases a mutated form of Testosterone that is 100 times more powerful than the normal version. Thus the enhanced strength." Lisa said

"It's like the armbands SG-1 used years back. Only without the virus." McKay said

"So what do we do with Lincoln and the Beast?" Sheppard asked as he stared Lincoln who stared off into space thinking about the power of the Beast

"For now... Nothing." Woolsey said

"What?" Sheppard asked

"Tomorrow, Tria said she'll show us where the ZPM Charger is and show us how to work it. From what you told us the Beast didn't kill Halling or Jinto." Woolsey said, "He could be a potential ally."

Lincoln looks off into space not listening to the conversation. What can the Beast do? And is there a reason he formed?


	5. The Beginning of the End

**WARNING!: Crossdressing Elements in this chapter and beyond. Also I am NOT a perv, gay or whatever other words there are. I just gotten the idea from "Split"**

...

Chapter 5: The Beginning of the End…

...

We go to Atlantis the next morning where we see Lincoln eating Breakfast at a table by himself.

We then see Ronon join him with a tray of food.

"Hey there... Ronon, right?" Lincoln asked

"Yeah." Ronon said, "And i assume you're Lincoln Loud right now?"

"Yeah. So you're from this galaxy, huh?" Lincoln said

"Yeah. And I heard you have 10 sisters. That's impressive and scary at the same time." Ronon said

"Yeah. But i wouldn't trade it for anything else." Lincoln said

"Good." Ronon said, "When did you get up?"

"I didn't sleep. Not after what happened." Lincoln admitted

"You're afraid the Beast will take control again and he might serious hurt or even kill someone?" Ronon asked

"Yeah." Lincoln said

"Have you thought about talking to the Beast?" Ronon asked

"No. I am kinda afraid to." Lincoln admitted

"Well you should... The Beast is really strong and he could help us with the Wraith." Ronon said

Lincoln shivered as he read the files on them last night.

"I'll think about it... In the meantime Tria is going to show some scientists where the ZPM Charger is." Lincoln said

...

We go to the control room where we see Lincoln just arrived. We see Dr. McKay, Dr. Radak Zelenka, two other scientists and two soldiers are there.

"We're ready!" McKay said

We then see Lincoln hold his head in pain for a few seconds before Tria reemerged.

"OK. Follow me." Tria said

We go to a corridor where we see Tria leading the group.

"Wait... We've checked this area." McKay said confused

Tria then stops at a dead end and knocks in certain places a few times before the wall opened revealing a door.

"As I said before, We hid it so the Wraith couldn't find it." Tria said

She then opens the door and goes inside. The group follows.

We go to a small room where we see what looked like a blue colored ZPM Power station with three ZPM Slots.

As Tria enters the room the lights turn on for the first time in 10,000 years.

McKay looks around and asks, "So, how does this work?"

"Did you bring the depleted ZPMs like I asked?" Tria asked

Mckay opened a bag and we see three empty ZPMs in there.

Tria smiled as she took the bag. She then put a ZPM in a slot. They slid down…

"The Charger works by slowly resetting and rebuilding the Pocket subspace inside each module." Tria said

We then see the ZPMs glow on and off.

"How long will it take for the charge to be completely full?" Zelenka asked

"Because there are three of then being charged at the same time... About 3 hours." Tria answered

"That's an awful short time for devices storing Zero Point Energy in a pocket universe." Zelenka said

"Not really… They're like your rechargeable batteries. They can used for a long time, but their recharging time is quicker." Tria said

"How do we know when they are full?" McKay asked

"You'll know when the ZPM's slide back up and it stops glowing on and off." Tria said, "But until then they can't be removed."

"What?" McKay asked

"It's a fail safe to prevent damage to the modules. They can't be removed until they're done charging." Tria said, "They also work as virus checkers and scrubbers."

"Scrubbers?" McKay asked

"Sometimes the Modules can get tainted by certain types of radiation, minerals and compounds. The scrubbers are there to clean them off and reset them back to factory new." Tria said

"We have a ZPM! One that is full." McKay said, "But the device was tampered by a Goa'uld and if we had used it it would at least destroyed our planet. We kept it under secret guard at Stargate command ever since. Can these scrubbers fix it?"

"Yes… If it's a known element. If not I'll have to add to the Scrubbers system and that takes time." Tria said

"To be honest we don't know how he tampered with it. The Scientists are still working on that." McKay said

"Then I am going to need to see this tainted module." Tria said

"We're due for a dial out in 1 hour. I'll go tell Woolsey and request Stargate Command to bring it here." McKay said

"Well, that's it then. All the information on the ZPM Charger is on that computer over there." Tria said pointing to the only computer in the room

She then started when Zelenka asked, "Where are you going?"

"To change clothes…" Tria said before she left

…

_At the same time…_

…

We go to the subconscious where we see Lincoln just arrived. He then notices something. It now has a different from last time. Instead of a void we see a room with an big window in front of him that's looking out into a white void.

Behind him he sees furniture and a door.

"I'm on a spaceship!" Lincoln said as he looks at the window

"No… You're not…" A deep animal voice said

Lincoln turns to see the door is opened and himself walking up towards him. But he walking on all fours and he has no shirt on revealing a muscular body with a six pack.

"Are you… The Beast?" Lincoln asked a little scared

"Yes." The Beast said

"Where are we?" Lincoln asked

"Your mind! The other one made this… ship so we have a place to… "chill" while in here." The Beast said

"OK… While Tria's is doing stuff. Can we talk?" Lincoln asked

…

We go down a hallway where we see Lincoln and the Beast walking down side by side.

"You weren't really going to kill Lynn?" Lincoln asked

"No… Hurt her badly… But never kill. I value family." The Beast said, "You don't need to be scared of me Lincoln… I was brought here to protect you."

"So you won't kill anyone?" Lincoln asked

"I never said that. I'll kill if I have to and I will enjoy it." The Beast said smiling

"Well, Just not my family or friends." Lincoln said

…

Back in the real world we see Tria enter a room where we see Teyla and Sheppard sparing.

We see Tria is wearing Ancient Clothing which was a white t-shirt with a brown vest, a dark gray skirt that reaches her knees and brown boots with white knee socks.

She watched Sheppard and Teyla practice for a minute before they bowed signaling they were done.

"So your Teyla Emmagon of the Athosions." Tria said

Teyla and Sheppard turn to Tria's direction and Sheppard said, "Please tell me you're Tria." upon seeing a 12 year old boy in the female clothing.

"Yes, you dolt!" Tria frowned

"(Phew!)" Sheppard said

"Why are you wearing those?" Teyla asked

"Teyla, this is Tria of the Ancients. Tria is in the body of the 12 year old boy. Tria, I assume you know Teyla." Sheppard said

"I do." Tria said

"But why are you wearing those?" Sheppard asked

"I know it's awkward because of the body, but fabric on these are great they are soft and comfortable, but very hard to rip, tear or wear down." Tria said, "This material for this fabric can't be found on Earth."

"OK. But aren't there Male clothes in the same fabric?" Sheppard asked

"Since I invented the fabric and the planets I got the stuff from is either destroyed, Uninhabitable or now occupied by Wraith. No. These were in Lincolns size because these were made back when I wanted a daughter. Before I found out I couldn't have kids." Tria frowned, "I put the clothes in Stasis and forgot about them. Until now."

"Aren't people going to stare at you?" Teyla asked

"Yes. But that Lincoln's problem. Not mine." Tria said

"_Colonel Sheppard, Please report to the Control room right away." _Sheppard's radio said

Sheppard picks it up and says, "I'm on my way." Before he, Teyla and Tria heads to the Control room."

…

In the control room, we see McKay, Woolsly, Zelenka and Ronon there along with a familiar male Wraith who was at gun point by Ronon.

We see Sheppard, Teyla and Tria appear. Tria's eyes widen upon seeing the Wraith.

"John Sheppard." The Wraith greeted

He then sees Tria, points at her and asks, "Who is that?"

Sheppard notices that Tria looks very scared.

"This… This is…" Sheppard said before he was interrupted

"Hello Guide." Tria said

The Wraith's eyes widen after hearing those two words.

"Your name is Guide?" McKay asked, "We just called you "Todd."

"How do you know my name?" the Wraith known as Guide asked

"More then 10,000 years ago you told me your name when we're childhood friends as I told you mine." Tria said

"Impossible!" Guide said

"You know him?" Woolsey asked

"You two were childhood friends?" Ronon asked

"My only "Childhood friend" was an Ancient female named Tria!" Guide said, "You are too young, not an Ancient or a female!"

"I was suppose to be your first feeding, but you let me and told the other Wraith I escaped." Tria said

"But you can't be…" Guide said

"We were friends for many years. Even during the war." Tria said

"Tria?" Guide asked softly

"Hey there." Tria said

"What the hell is going on?!" Sheppard asked

We go to the board room where we see Tria, Guide, Sheppard, Woolsey, McKay, Teyla, Ronon and a couple of Marines.

"Yes… I was friends with an Ancient. But I thought…" Guide said

"Sometime after I got back to Earth. I got sick and started to die. Before my body did I uploaded my Memories and Conciseness into a let's say it's a computer. 10,000 years later, a boy finds it and he accidentally downloads me into his brain." Tria said

"You're sharing a body with a child?" Guide asked

"Yeah." Tria said, "Anyway, why are you here?"

"About two days ago we were going to planet to cull. When we dropped out of Hyperspace several ships waited for us. They were as powerful as the Ancients! We lost many ships." Guide said

"Doesn't sound so bad." Ronon said

"What did these ships look like?" Tria asked

"Does it matter?" Sheppard asked

"I have brought what the humans call a picture of it." Guide said as he handed Tria a tablet

"Isn't that _our_ Technology?" Sheppard asked

"I might have taken it last time I was here." Guide admitted

"I was wondering where that was!" Rodney complained

Tria looks at the picture and says, "No… No. No. No. No. No!"

"What is it…? Oh no."Rodney said as he sees the picture

"We know the ship?" Sheppard asked

"Yes. And they indeed as powerful as the Ancients." Rodney said, "But they are more dangerous then the Wraith!"

"What?" Woolsey asked as looked at the picture

He pales and asks, "Where was this taken and does it have a Stargate?"

"Yes it has a Stargate and I will give you the address." Guide said

"Why do we do need the address? To talk to them?" Ronon asked

"To make sure we avoid going there until further notice!" Rodney said, "And we need to turn off the Asgard core on the Apollo right away!"

"Why?" Ronon asked

"These new enemies of the Wraith happens to be the oldest enemy of the Ancients and enemies of Earth and the Milky Way Galaxy!" Rodney said

"Who are they?" Teyla asked concerned

"They are called the Ori and they are no friends of the Ancients!" Tria said

We see the picture on the tablet is an Ori Mothership.

…

We go to a patio where we see Tria was looking out a window when we see Tria looking at the sunset and thinking.

We then see Lisa and McKay arrive.

"When I read the that the Ori were gone. I was joyed." Tria said

"Woolsey and I filled in Teyla and Ronon on the Ori. And Woolsey is bringing the Athostions here and filling them in too." McKay said

"And they are getting ready to dial Earth with one of the recharged ZPMs." Lisa said

Tria sighs.

…

We go into orbit where we see one Ori Mothership exiting Hyperspace.

...

In the Control room we see McKay's Team about to dial Earth when… "Mr. Woolsey, we got an incoming transmission from the Ori Mothership."

"On screen." Woolsey said

We go to a big screen where we see a video of a woman who was thought to be long dead or something…

"Adria?" Woolsey asked

"You know me?" Adria asked

"Yes… We do." Woolsey said, "Why are you here?"

"After SG-1 defeated me, I was locked in a continuous battle with Morgan Le Fay. But there some followers that still believe the true path and thanks to them reconverting more followers I was able to overcome and kill her." Adria said

"But isn't being here breaking a rule the Ancients have?" McKay asked

"Yes. But I learned about a being that half ascended and thus their rules didn't apply to him." Adria said

"Anubis…" McKay whispered

"After many tries I found a balance between this plane and the higher plane. I may look like you, but I have all the knowledge and power of the Ori without the strain." Adria said, "I discovered this Galaxy of human's and the Wraith. Thanks to them converting the humans to Origin was easy so far."

"Then one of the followers told us about Atlantis and the Tar'ui occupies the city." Adria said

"What do you want?" Woolsey asked

"To destroy one of the last structures of the Ancients." Adria said

"End transmission…" Woolsey said to a technician

After he did that Woolesy says, "Raise the shield!"

We see the energy dome surround and cover Atlantis.

"_Woolsey!" _Zelenka said on the radio, _"The ZPMs are recharged!"_

"Then get them the power room at once! We're going to need all the power we can get." Woolsey said

We then see the Stargate light up. McKay quickly attempts to dial out to another planet. He is successful.

"McKay?" Woolsey asked

"If that was the Ori trying to dial in…" McKay said

"Where did you dial?" Woolsey asked

"I dialed the Alpha site. We can keep it on for 38 minutes. We're going to need a plan." McKay said

"Have the Apollo beam in as much nonessential personal on board as the life support can carry and then tell them to get out of here." Woolsey said, "Then try to dial Earth as quickly as possible Once the wormhole disengages."

We go to the ZPM charging room where we see Tria is alone in there for the moment. She grabs two of the fully charged ZPMs and leaves the room. We see Lisa and Sheppard noticed as Tria runs down a hallway.

…

We go to the Ori Mothership where we see it started to charge their weapons.

…

In an unknown part of Atlantis, we see Tria enter a room that has a bronze colored Quantum Mirror. She goes to a remote and picks it up.

We hear someone clear his throat. Tria turns to see Sheppard and Lisa standing at the exit.

"What are you doing?" Sheppard asked

"I can't stop the Ori even if I wanted to. I'm the last of my kind and I am in the body of a 12 year old boy!" Tria said

We see McKay arrive.

"Sheppard! We're about to leave!" McKay said

He sees the mirror and asks, "Is that a Quantum mirror?"

"Sort of… It's basically an improved version." Tria said as she did some things on the remote

"Improved?" McKay asked

"I made as a very last case scenario plan for the Wraith." Tria said, "It'll take you to another universe yes. But you wont be able to come back. Many of the Ancients including my family used it to escape the Wraith."

"But what about Temporal Cascade failure?" McKay asked, "Two of the same people from different universes can't be in the same universe!"

"If you use this one it'll rearrange and change your matter upon entering. Not enough to change your appearance or personality. But enough to be immune to the Entropy failure." Tria said

"Why are you doing this?!" Lisa asked

"The Ori are never going to give up! Ever! I don't want to be in a war with no winners." Tria said

"What about Lincoln? It's his body! He has the right to decide!" Lisa said

We then see the place shake and McKay pulls out a Life sense detector and said, "We been here too long! The shield's going to fail and there's not enough power to dial earth!"

"No winners…" Sheppard whispered

He then asks Tria, "Can this mirror take us to a universe? One that is in the year 2000?"

"2000?" Lisa and McKay asked

"Yes. I can pick the planet, date, and time." Tria said as she pushed in the coordinates into the remote, "It's also a one way time machine. I put it in in secret."

"We're going back to the year 2000?" McKay asked

"Yes!" Sheppard said, "Put in Stargate Command for the local address!"

"Done!" Tria shouted as she pushed a button and we see the mirror glowed silver

"Is it safe?" McKay asked

"It's one way! I don't know!" Tria said

"We're about to find out! Hold on!" Sheppard said as he and McKay, Lisa and Tria touched the mirror

At the moment we see a bright light and they were gone…

...


End file.
